The field of the disclosure relates generally to a relative bearing sensor, and more specifically to a system and method for determining an orientation of a relative bearing sensor.
A well logging tool is used to provide a detailed record of geologic formations penetrated by a borehole. Conventional well logging tools utilize multiple sensors located on a perimeter of the well logging tool in order to acquire physical measurements. However, in a well containing fluids of differing densities, less dense fluids (e.g., gasses) tend to flow along a topmost part of a well bore. Therefore, in order to provide an accurate record of acquired measurements, for example, a location of the fluids within the well, it is important to know an orientation of the well logging tool itself.
Conventionally, it is difficult to guarantee an orientation of a well logging tool. Current solutions used to determine an orientation of a logging tool suffer badly from bearing stiction due in part to a size and weight of an orientation device necessary for determining an orientation of the logging tool. Further, current devices used for determining an orientation of a logging tool are difficult to manufacture, require time consuming adjustments, are inaccurate, and expensive.